Growing In Love
by dqmwartist
Summary: As Founder's Day approaches Brian and Colleen find ways to honor Dr. Mike through the time they have known her. Matthew reflects back on the things she's done for them all. Sully in his own way attempts to find a way to give Michaela a break from all she does. (Takes place sometime after What is Love)


Growing in Love

© 2013 by dqmwartist

Brian sat with pencil and journal in hand, staring up into the sky wishing for some ideas. Ms. Dorothy had tasked him with writing about some of his favorite memories living in Colorado Springs. She was going to print a special edition of the Gazette for Founder's Day. Brian had been so excited with the idea, but now the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't decide which memories to use.

One of the worst and best memories was his Ma dying and Dr. Mike taking care of him, Matthew, and Colleen. Brian missed his real Ma a lot, but he was grateful to have a loving mother in Dr. Mike. At first he hadn't appreciated her much and had run away to live with the Cheyenne. Over time he grew to love her as mother and appreciate her so much more.

Brian was also glad to have a father figure in Sully. His real father hadn't been around much at all and early on he couldn't understand the hatred that Matthew and Colleen shared towards Ethan. With a man like Sully who was constantly there, he realized how much more of a father Sully was. There was no other man he would rather call Pa.

Looking back down at the blank page of his journal, Brian got an idea of something he wanted to write about. Matthew and Colleen had put together the broken china cups and saucers given to Dr. Mike by her Ma on her thirty-fifth Birthday. Brian remembered how sad she was when they broke and how she was still teary-eyed when the set was all put back together. The one moment he would remember always was the big hug he got in return, full of love. A mother's love was special, so were her hugs.

With a grin, Brian bent over his journal and began to write.

Colleen walked through the meadow on her way to the clinic lost in thought. The Reverend had given them an essay to write about someone they looked up to. Ever since Dr. Mike had arrived in Colorado Springs, Colleen had taken to her. She loved how the beautiful lady doctor showed compassion towards her patients and had decided during the epidemic to become a doctor.

She admired how much Dr. Mike defied conventional logic, dressing like a man to ride in a horse race, going against her Grandmother's doctor in Boston. There was no stopping her when she set her mind to something. There was even running for mayor against Jake and losing, but not without gaining the right for women in town to vote.

Colleen had learned so much from her Ma, even in those times when she didn't want to have her around. The cattle drive came to mind when she had fallen hard for Jessie, a young man Dr. Mike didn't care for. She had been so flattered by his attention to her and devastated at the thought that he would steal from them. It was times like those that she was glad Dr. Mike was her mother and telling what she needed to hear, even when she didn't want to hear them.

Colleen walked across the bridge as she began to formulate the words she wanted to say. "What first attracted me to Dr. Mike was her beauty; I'd never seen anyone dressed so fancy before. I liked being around her, but when my real Ma died I was angry and took it out on Dr. Mike. It wasn't fair, and I learned my lesson soon enough. Seeing Dr. Mike care the way she did for those sick during the epidemic was an inspiration to me."

Matthew hammered one more nail into the broken fence post, gave it a jiggle to make sure it was secure before lifting his head up to look around. Olive had left him so much, giving him such a huge gift when he wasn't quite ready for it, even though he'd had the support of his family behind him.

Looking around once more at his cattle, he began to wonder where he'd been if Dr. Mike hadn't taken them in when his real Ma died. He'd been angry at the time, not wanting any part of moving to a new home or living with a woman they barely knew. Matthew didn't want to be there just as much as Brian who took off one night. Yet there was something in Dr. Mike's honest words that sobered him up.

Matthew knew their road together hadn't been easy and he'd butted heads with Dr. Mike a lot. Wanting to get married when she thought he was too young, getting upset with her about staying so long in Boston when her Ma was sick, being the stubborn man he was during the cattle drive thinking he knew how to do things, going on a vision quest and crossing the picket lines in a mining camp.

Somewhere deep down he knew that without his Ma's words to Dr. Mike as she lay dying that his life might have turned out differently. He might not have gotten the chance to see the world or even gain wisdom when he stepped out of line. Even worse his brother and sister might be living far away from him, a thought he couldn't bear.

Matthew picked up his canteen and took a swig of water before mounting his horse. With a silent prayer of thanks to both his Ma's he rode off towards home.

Sully left his eyes closed a moment longer, savoring the peace he'd found. The sun beating down created shadows and left warmth behind. Never one for parties, he had found solace in the woods, letting the sounds of nature do the talking. All these years of being alone, living with the Cheyenne, to now on the brink of marriage to a woman he couldn't imagine his life without. It was love from the moment he laid eyes on her figure flat out in the fresh mud and all those moments in between.

His first time alone in the woods with her scared him, and yet something happened on that trip. They both came back changed. From there it had been quite a ride and he wouldn't have changed a thing about it, even going all the way to Boston, almost losing her twice, only to have her come right back. She was his heart song. Sully smiled as he got to his feet, picking up the game he'd caught earlier that morning. One thing he didn't tire of was bringing meals to Michaela and the children. They were becoming his family, along with his Cheyenne brother.

With founder's day coming up, Sully hoped he could get Michaela away from the clinic for a while. Their plans for Valentine's Day had been dashed when he went off for a conference. Since then it had been hard to pin Michaela down. He loved her but she was so busy that to him she needed a nice long break.

As he walked through the woods towards the homestead, he formulated a plan. Perhaps she would let him take her on a picnic somewhere remote, where they could be alone. There were so many beautiful places in Colorado Springs, some of which she hadn't see yet. He was glad also to have found a location outside of town for their new home. A beautiful one built out of his love for her and the children.

Michaela sat on the blanket beaming with pride as Brian read aloud his article in the Gazette. She tried hard not to embarrass him when he finished, smiling as the crowd clapped. All those memories he shared brought back so much, how rocky her arrival had been coupled with learning to raise three children and falling in love with Sully. Life had never really stopped.

Michaela grasped Sully's hand in her own, very much the same way she had in the pouring rain. She remembered that trip to get a water sample, but more so the night spent holding Sully's hand as his body warmed her that cold night.

She could feel Sully's presence even closer moments later, giving her a sense of security as she laid her head on his shoulder. He was her steady rock, and no matter what happened in life she was glad to have him by her side, raising the children together, and maybe one day having one of their own.

Michaela lost the moment as Brian came running towards them, "You were wonderful, Brian."

"Thanks, Ma," Brian answered as he sat down on the quilt. "Great job, Pal," Sully added giving his son a pat on the back. Colleen gave her brother a big hug once he sat down and before he could go after any food. Everything he said rang true and she was truly glad that Dr. Mike was in their lives to be their mother.

Matthew ruffled his brother's hair, "Good job, little brother, Proud of you." All those memories had nearly brought tears to his eyes. "Thanks, Matthew," Brian replied in between mouthfuls of food. He loved what he wrote and even more happy that Dorothy published it in the Gazette. His Ma was a wonderful woman and now the whole town knew.

After the children had gotten their fill of food and run off to join in the Founders Day games, Sully turned to his bride to be with loving eyes.

"Thank ya for raisin' these beautiful children that are now ours. It's been a pleasure learnin' to love them and lovin' ya. And I've been thinkin', maybe we could get away for a day? Just the two of us and enjoy the Valentine's Day we didn't have this year."

Michaela turned at Sully's words, staring deeply into the depths of his blue eyes feeling her own mismatched pair fill with tears. She hadn't expected this and wasn't prepared for the emotions that followed and yet she found herself falling to his arms with a softly uttered yes.

"A day away would be lovely," Michaela added as Sully held her close for a moment before the children returned, each of them with smiles and flushed faces. Brian had improved his skills in the race with Matthew, and Colleen had found a partner in Becky for the three legged race. Michaela was proud of all three of them no matter what happened. She had grown to love her adopted children and the wonderful man she would soon call her husband. There was no place she would rather be than here in love.


End file.
